Without you
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: When Dewey starts to think he'd too old the band find him a replacement in the form of the new English girl from school. She doesn't like to talk about her past so noone asks. Trouble is Freddie Jones doesn't know when to drop it.Freddy/OC. Bad Summary.
1. Do you think I'm old?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"Do you think I'm old?"_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**A/n -** _First School of Rock fanfiction :D I just love it too much not to do one :D_

Dewey Finn drummed his fingers against the table top, eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought as he waited for the rest of the band to show up. Had Ned and Patty still been a couple they would no doubt be nagging him to be quiet and clean up. Thankfully Ned had dumped her not long after the battle of the bands and was out with another temp...[i]sub[/i] getting dinner. Dewey was brought out of his thought when Summer's tense voice drifted under the door.  
"I told you, I'll talk to the band and get back to you. Goodbye." With a sigh Summer hung up and knocked on Dewey's door. Usually she'd go straight inside but after catching him 'romancing' some groupie she'd rather knock first.

Dewey let the now 17 year old inside and sat back at the table, not bothering with a greeting. Summer sat beside him with a frown.  
"What's up D?"  
"Do you think I'm old?"  
Summer was taken aback by Dewey's question and for once in her life was unsure how to answer. Compared to herself and the band, he was old. But in general terms he was middle-aged. Which to Dewey also meant old. At Summer's hesitation Dewey groaned and dropped his head onto the table with a thud.  
"D, is this some kind of mid-life crisis?"  
"No? I just saw a video of us on the Internet and I look out of place up there. Maybe it's time I took a step back and just...mentor the band."  
Luckily for Dewey, Summer was mature past her years and had quit being so anal and so he found it easy to talk to her as an adult.  
"Well it's your choice as much as it is the bands. If they agree then I'll look into finding a suitable replacement."

They waited for the rest of the band to arrive, which they all did in around half an hour or so. Freddie and Zack being the last.  
"Sup, Tink." Smirked Freddie ruffling Summer's immaculately neat hair. The pair were like brother and sister, constantly trying to annoy each other and most of the time succeeding.  
"Sit down Spazzy, we have important matters to discuss."  
Freddie did as he was told and joined the rest of the band around the table. Dewey explained how he felt and sat back to let them think.  
"I thought you said you were never to old to rock?" Frowned Zack.  
"Yeah. Look at Ozzy, He's still kicking ass." Agreed Freddie tapping his fingers on the table.  
"I know man but I just don't feel it anymore. I mean...I feel it, the music but it's just not the same on stage for me."

Eventually the band accepted that Dewey was just going to be their mentor from now on.  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Lawrence adjusting his glasses.  
"Well, we can either hold auditions which could take forever and potentially lead nowhere or we could look closer to home." Said Summer putting on her 'manager' voice.  
"What do you mean, closer to home?" Asked Katie brushing her fringe from her eyes.  
"Look closer at people's talents in school. There's a new student joining tomorrow who was top of her music class in her last school." Smiled Summer who had moved from class factotum to the head's assistant and was in frequent knowledge of the goings on around school.  
The band soon went back home, without any actual practice, ready to be on the talent hunt at school tomorrow.


	2. Your a Hendrix fan?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"Your a Hendrix fan."_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**A/n -** _I have no idea about the working of the American school system. Therefore the school system in this fic will be that of my secondary school here in England. But I won't go into details because it's really not that important. _

**2 - **

Mr. Rickets' English class sat in a low murmur of discussion regarding 'Of Mice and Men.' He smiled to himself, pleased that Freddie and Zack were too preoccupied with something to cause him any trouble. A sharp knock at the door brought him and the class to attention. He opened the door and stood back as Mrs. Fletcher entered the room.  
Upon seeing their head teacher, Freddie and Zack sunk even lower into their seats.  
"Class I'd like you to welcome a new student who has come all the way from England."  
The boys attention had been caught again as left the room and gestured for the new kid to come in.  
The girl was short and slim with blood red hair and hazel eyes. Her thin fingers fiddled with the strap of her rucksack that was casually slung over one shoulder as she kept her eyes on the floor.  
"Tell us a little about yourself." Instructed Mr. Rickets leaning back on his desk.  
"Well, My name is Nancy Lifeson. I'm 17 and...I don't really know what else you need to know."

As Mr. Rickerts informed her about the subject they were currently studying Freddie took a second to take in her appearance. She was wearing white doc martin boots, ripped jeans and a black hoodie. Her hair stopped just at her shoulders and was neither straight nor curly but somewhere in between.  
_(A/N __http : / www. polyvore. com/ nancy_lifeson_character_outfit/ set?id=25633365 __Take out the spaces to see her outfit)_

Nancy turned, a copy of the novel and textbook in hand, to look for a vacant seat. At the back of the room around a square desk were two boys. Once blonde, one brunette. The latter smiled and gestured to the vacant seats infront of them. She made her way over and sat down as the brunette stuck his hand out.  
"Hey, I'm Zack, this is Freddie."  
Nancy shook their hands in turn with a smile before removing her hoodie to reveal a long sleeved Jimmy Hendrix top.  
"Your a Hendrix fan." Stated Zack.  
"He's my idol."  
"Good taste."  
"Thanks. I think I get it from my name." She grinned flipping open her text book. Freddie and Zack frowned in confusion.  
"I never knew what rock music was until I found out that I was named Nancy after Nancy Wilson from Heart and I also share a last name with the drummer from Rush. Thus my obsession with good music began."  
Freddie smiled, he could tell he was going to like this Nancy.

After around five minutes of writing key features of the characters from the novel and curiously glancing at the two boys in front of her, Nancy could stay silent no longer.  
"Are you guys in a band? I swear I've seen you before."  
"You heard of School of Rock?" Asked Freddie chewing on his pen. Nancy nodded.  
"I knew I recognized you guys. Your band rocks!" She grinned a slight blush appearing on her pale cheeks from her random outburst.  
"Thanks. Do you wanna come to band practice tonight?" As soon as the words escaped Zack's mouth, a plan hatched in his mind as he remembered Summer saying she was top of her music class back in England.  
"Sure, that'd be wicked."  
"One question. Do you play any instruments, or sing?"  
"I play guitar, piano and harmonica. I can sing a little but then again everyone can sing to a certain extent."  
"Except Summer." Smirked Freddie.  
"Cool, you can jam with us." Smiled Zack hoping he had found Dewey's potential replacement.


	3. Will you be my replacement?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"Will you be my replacement?"_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**3 -**

After her art class Nancy headed out of the school grounds and waited just in front of the gates, just as Zack had told her to. Around 10 minutes later and he arrived at her side with Freddie in tow and the three set off for Dewey's place.  
"So how'd you end up coming all the way from England to here?" Asked Freddie running a hand back through his blonde spikes. Nancy went quiet and looked down at her feet.  
"I got fostered by an American couple who wanted to come back home." She murmured.  
Freddie mentally slapped himself. "Sorry."  
Nancy shook her head causing her hair to spray out like a fire.  
"There's no need to be. I'm not." She smiled. Freddie wasn't entirely sure but there was something about that smile that didn't add up.

Eventually the three of them were stepping into Dewey's apartment to find everybody gathered around the table.  
"Guys, this is Nancy. She's from England." Introduced Zack. "Nancy, this is Dewey, Lawrence, Summer, Katie, Alicia, Tomika and Marta."  
Nancy smiled shyly at the seven faces looking up at her.  
"Nice to meet you Nan. Don't suppose you've got any musical talent?" Asked Dewey, stretching with a yawn.  
"Actually D, she plays gee-tar and she sings." Grinned Freddie.  
Dewey stood, eyes wide, turned Nancy to face the band set up and gently pushed her forward. He lowered a mic to her height and handed her an electric acoustic.  
"Sing us something Joan Jett."  
Nancy's eyes widened slightly as his request. She was never one to be nervous or back away from a chance to perform, but that did nothing to stop her being shy. Zack smiled from her mini-crowd and gave her an encouraging thumbs up.  
"What should I sing?"  
"Do you know any of our songs?" Asked Katie.  
Nancy nodded and took a deep breath before strumming the first chord to a School of Rock classic.

_*Baby we were makin straight A's._  
_But we were stuck in a dumb daze._  
_Don't take much to memorize your lies._  
_Feel like I've been hypnotized._

_And then that magic man, he came to town._  
_He's gone spun my head around._  
_He said,"Recess is in session. Two and two make five."_  
_And oh baby, now I'm alive._  
_Oh yeah! I am alive._

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet._  
_Then baby you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason._  
_Rock got no rhyme._  
_You better get me to school on time._

_Oh you know I was on the honor roll._  
_Got good grades, ain't got no soul._  
_Raise my hand before I could speak my mind._  
_I've been biting my tongue too many times._

_And then that magic man took you away._  
_Do what magic man do, not what magic man say._  
_Now can I please have the attention of the class._  
_Today's ass-ingment._  
_KICK SOME ASS!_

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet._  
_Then baby you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason._  
_Rock got no rhyme._  
_You better get me to school on time._

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet._  
_Then baby you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason._  
_Rock got no rhyme._  
_You better get me to school on time.*_

As Nancy performed the group were amazed, looking with grins at each other. As she finished Freddie hopped over and high-fived the red head.  
"That was awesome!"  
"Thanks." Blushed Nancy.  
Dewey got to his knees in front of the Young girl and clasped his hands together.  
"Please, please be my replacement." He begged.  
"Your _what_?"  
Summer pulled a startled Nancy away from the group to explain.  
"Sorry about how hectic this is, you get used to it. Thing is Dewey's retiring as our front man and we need a replacement. You seem to fit the bill perfectly."  
Nancy was speechless to say the least. She looked over to the rest of the group who were all waited with bated breath for her answer.  
"I don't know, I mean I only know a few of your songs and-"  
"_Aaand_ we can teach you the rest." Interrupted Dewey who was still on his knees.  
"C'mon Nancy, your perfect for out lead." Insisted Freddie dropping to his knees beside Dewey. Eventually only Summer and Nancy were left standing.  
"OK, I'll do it." She giggled tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

She stayed a little while longer so Dewey could print out the lyrics and chords, sending a text to her foster parents to let them know why she was taking so long getting home from she waited she said farewell to everyone except Freddie and Tomika. As Tomika rehearsed a vocal solo to herself Freddie sat beside Nancy, hoping to get some truth from her.  
"Hey, you haven't gone home yet." She stated re-tying her boot laces.  
"I thought I'd keep you company." Freddie leant back against the soft brown sofa.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Technically you just did." Joked Nancy hoping he wouldn't ask anything to serious. Freddie chuckled before continuing.  
"I was just wondering what lead to you being fostered."  
Nancy bit her lip. She knew from the start that someone would ask, but it didn't stop her from hoping they didn't.  
"I...Freddie, I can't."  
Freddie nodding in understanding but still couldn't stop the look of disappointment that spread across his features. Nancy placed her hand on his arm.  
"I'm sorry. I will tell you, maybe when we've known each other longer that one day. I just can't right now."  
"It's OK, I understand."

Once she'd received the lyrics and chords, Nancy, Tomika and Freddie left Dewey's and we're now walking down the street together when they heard 'Barracuda' by Heart blasting from behind them. A beaten, red pick up went slightly past them before stopping along with the music.  
"That'll be Vanessa." Stated Nancy as they walked closer to the truck. Tomika and Freddie frowned.  
"My foster mum, she's awesome."  
As Nancy spoke a woman around her late 20's with long raven hair and sky blue eyes stuck her head out of the window.  
"Hey Nancy, you planning on getting in the car anytime soon?"  
"Sorry Nessa. This is Freddie and Tomika."  
The older woman smiled at the pair. "You guys need a ride?"  
Freddie shook his head. "No, I only live round the corner. Thanks though."  
"What about you Tomika?"  
"Sure Mrs...erm..."  
"Just call me Vanessa. Or Nessa or even Ness." Laughed Vanessa.  
Nancy turned and gave Freddie a sort of awkward, one armed hug before she and Tomika climbed into the pick up.  
"See you at school girls!" Freddie waved as he watched them drive away before heading home to get some well deserved sleep.


	4. How are you liking America so far?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"How are you liking America so far?"_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**4 -**

"Nancy, you gotta get up, your already late."  
Nancy opened her hazel eyes to see Brian, her foster dad, sat on the edge of her bed, cup of tea in his hands. She took the mug from him and took a sip before climbing out of bed, not really bothered by the fact she was late.  
"Ness said something about you being in a band..."  
"Yeah, The School of Rock. Their already pretty big but there front man, Dewey, thought he was too old and asked me to be his replacement." Grinned Nancy pulling some clean clothes out of her drawers.  
"Awesome! I'm proud of ya' kid." Smiled Brian ruffling her already messy hair, before leaving the room. Nancy pulled on a plain black long sleeved, denim jeans and battered vans slip ons. She pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail, finished her tea and left for school.  
_(http :/ www. polyvore. com/ nancy_ lifeson/set ?id= 25712232 Take out the spaces to see outfit)_  
Checking the time on her phone she realized she only had 20 minutes left of her first class and so decided to skip it completely. Instead she found a small music store and went to have a look around. Knowing she couldn't afford a new guitar yet she ended up leaving with just a new guitar pick.

As Summer left her last class before lunch, she called Katie so they could meet up. Luckily Katie was with Nancy and Tomika in the cafeteria waiting for Marta. Summer soon joined her friends with a smile on her face.  
"The media's figured out that Dewey's not our lead anymore. Now their having a fit trying to figure out who the new member is." Summer smiled purposely at Nancy who was grinning uncontrollably, the excitement of being in a mega rock band was finally getting to her.  
Katie's phone buzzed on the table beside her tray of food. A smirk crept onto her face as she read the message.  
"My mums out on business until Sunday. You guys wanna sleep over?"  
"I hope we're included in that invitation." Smirked Freddie appearing at the table along with Zack and Lawrence.  
"Sure but no wrestling in my living room this time."  
After everybody called their parents it ended up that only Summer, Nancy, Zack and Freddie would be sleeping over. Summer arranged to meet Nancy after school so they could get their stuff and walk to Katie's together.  
-

As the pair neared Nancy's house, the latter decided to give Summer a fair warning.  
"Just so you know, Vanessa and Brian aren't your average parents so don't worry if their doing something...odd."  
Summer couldn't help but laugh. "Like what?"  
"You never know. I came home once and they were both dressed as vampires." Shrugged Nancy as they walked up the drive and through her front door.  
She could hear a faint buzzing coming from the kitchen and so followed the noise. Sat at the kitchen table was Brian, holding a pack of green hair dye, Vanessa stood behind him, shavers in hand.  
"What _are_ you doing?"  
"Oh, Hey Nancy...and Nancy's friend." Smiled Brian putting the box of dye on the table.  
"Summer."  
"Hello girls. Brian wants his Mohawk back." Informed Vanessa running the shavers down the side of his head.  
"Ok...well I'm gonna go get my stuff and we'll be going to Katie's."

The two seventeen year olds left the adults to it and went up to Nancy's room. Summer smiled as she sat on the bed and looked around.  
The walls were a deep purple colour and covered in various band and movie posters. There was a crowded book shelf beside a wooden desk, holding a laptop, drawing and writing utensils.  
Nancy went through her drawers, stuffing various garments into her bag before going into her en suite to grab some bits from her cabinet.  
"So how are you liking America so far?" Asked Summer.  
"Well seeing as though I'm in a kick arse band with a brill set of friends I'd say it's been pretty great so far."  
The two said their goodbye's to Vanessa and Brian, picked up Summers stuff and made their way to Katie's house.

Meanwhile Freddie's mind was on overdrive. He knew he couldn't keep pestering Nancy but her was naturally curious. Did she really have suck a terrible past that she couldn't tell him? He was trustworthy wasn't he? Then he realized the only thing he'd thought about all day was Nancy. Why was he thinking about her so much?  
"Dude, you ready to go to Katie's?" Zack's voice from the doorway broke through Freddie's reverie. With a nod Freddie picked up his bag and headed out with his best friend, Nancy still on his mind.


	5. What did you mean?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"What did you mean?"_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**5 -**

http :/ www. polyvore. com/ nancy_lifeson / set? id= 25805449 _(Take out spaces for outfit)_  
After changing into her checked pajama bottoms and misfits jumper, Nancy left her bag in Katie's bedroom and went back to the living room where the girls were trying to make the dvd player work. At the sight of Summers legs sticking out from behind the television and Katie's confused expression at the lead in her hand, Nancy giggle-snorted.  
"Do you know how to make this thing work?" Asked Katie.  
"When it comes to technology I'm still stuck in the middle-ages."  
When the doorbell rang Katie dropped the lead, asked Nancy to help Summer and ran to the door in her baggy Ac/dc top and shorts.  
"Hey guys." She greeted Freddie and Zack. "Do either of you know how to make a dvd player work?"  
The three re-entered the living room just on time to see Nancy stand up, whacking her head on the dvd shelf in the process. Her hands shot up to the source of pain as she saw the three smirking people in the doorway. Zack and Freddie dropped their bags and made their way over to the dvd player as Summer, Katie and Nancy went into the kitchen to get some drinks.  
"Summer, I think our suspicions have been confirmed." Smirked Katie.  
"Indeed _his_ expression when he saw _her_ was one of..."  
"A crush."  
Nancy eyes her two friends suspiciously but upon seeing their seemingly innocent smiles shrugged it off.

Eventually the boys had got the dvd player working and the five of them were now sprawled across the living room watching The Exorcist and eating lots of ice cream and sweets.  
Nancy, having seen the movie half a million times, picked up the empty glasses, bowls and plates and took them through to the kitchen. Freddie, noticing that everyone else was engrossed in the movie, followed her.  
"Hey." Smiled Nancy opening the dishwasher and pulling out the top drawer.  
"Hi. You alright." Freddie scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"Yeah, are you?"  
"Yeah...Um...Nancy..."  
"Your going to ask me what happened again aren't you?"  
For once in his life Freddie was completely speechless. At his loss for words he simply nodded. Nancy sighed and closed the dishwasher before sitting at Katie's breakfast bar. Freddie took the seat beside her.

"My mother, the real one, was the one who gave me my name. She was very good friends with Vanessa when she used to live in England. Up until the age of eight, she and my dad were just average parents. But then my dad lost his job and started drinking. Alot. Because of the drink he got mad and started beating my mum. I used to have to listen to him hit her whilst I was in bed." Nancy looked down at the marble surface willing herself not to cry.  
"One night I couldn't stand it so I went down to stop him. He hit me too and now he had two people to take his anger out on. It carried on until I was twelve and then-" Tears were rolling silently down Nancy's pale cheeks. She took a shaky breath and continued.  
"Then my mum couldn't deal anymore and jumped in front of a car, killing herself. I thought maybe my dad would realize what he'd done and get help. Instead he started telling me it was my fault and that I was worthless. For a long time I believed him too and I ended up hurting myself just as much as he hurt me." Nancy pulled on her sleeves subconsciously.  
"In th end Vanessa took me to visit my mums grave and saw a bruise on my neck from where he'd strangled me. I broke down and told her everything. We made a statement at the police station, my dad was arrested and Vanessa and Brian got custody of me." Nancy wiped the tears from her cheek, still holding tightly on to her sleeves.

"Nancy, I am so sorry. It was non of my business I should've just dropped it. I-"  
"I'm glad you didn't. It helps. You know, to talk about it to someone who's willing to just sit and listen."  
Freddie smiled but bit his lip when a new question formed in his mind. Nancy frowned at him.  
"What did you mean when you said, you hurt yourself just as much as he hurt you?"  
"There's a very good reason, besides the cold, that I wear long sleeves." Nancy jumped down fro her stool and headed for the door only to stop when Freddie called her name. Acting on impulse th blonde teen rushed forward and enveloped the shorter red head in a hug. Startled, Nancy gently patted his back unsure of what else to do. Freddie pulled back with a smile and the two headed back into the living room, minds reeling from the recent unexpected physical contact.


	6. I don't think leather is my thing

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"I don't think leathers my thing."_

**Author -** Billiebumface_ (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**6 -**

The next morning Nancy awoke on the sofa to the sound of Summer's voice coming from the kitchen. With a yawn and a stretch Nancy stood and made her way to the kitchen, careful not to wake anybody else up. She sat down at the breakfast table waving at Summer who was pacing up and down the room with her mobile glued to her ear. When she hung up she flicked the kettle on and took out two cups with a big grin on her face.  
"Morning Summer. You seem happy."  
"I am. In fact, I'm ecstatic! I just got off the phone with our tour manager." Summer made them both a cup of tea and sat opposite the red head who was still waiting for Summer to finish.  
"And..." She prompted.  
"And we go on tour in one month exactly!"  
Much to Summers amusement Nancy choked on her tea and nearly fell of her stool. She ran back to the living room, Summer following, bumping head first into Zack on the way, resulting in them both falling onto Freddie and Katie. Summer was in hysterics in the door way.  
"Sorry guys." Apologized Nancy pulling herself off her friends, blushing when Freddie just gazed sleepily at her.  
"It's alright. Why we're you running though?" Asked Zack standing up and laughing at his half-awake friends.  
"Oh, Summer said we go on tour in one month." Grinned Nancy, receiving high-fives from the boys and a mini squeal and hug from Katie.

Once the five had calmed down they all sat around to watch TV, Summer and Katie surveying two of their friends very closely.  
Nancy however was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on the TV screen. Her gaze was rested on a head of fluffy blonde hair in the chair just in front to her left. Other than Vanessa and Brian, Freddie was the only one who knew the whole truth about Nancy's past and she somehow knew that she could trust him. She could still feel the warmth she felt when he hugged her and although she'd never admit it, she rather liked it.

Later that Saturday Nancy, Summer, Katie, Tomika, Alicia and Marta were going in and out of various shops buying lots of new clothes and things for the tour. As they browsed through a rack of jeans Marta grinned and waved frantically at someone across in the shoe section. The rest of the group followed as she approached Billy, Michelle, Gordon and Eleni.  
"Nancy, I'm glad I've seen you. Come to my place at five. I have a few things I want to try on you." Instructed Billy who was holding hands with Michelle. When Nancy first met Billy at school, she thought he was gay through and through until he saw him kissing Michelle. In his words he's a 'straight man with taste.'  
"Sure. You need me to bring anything?"  
"Nope, just yourself. Anyway, we're running late to go and see our movie. See you later."  
The six girls farewelled their four friends and continued with their shopping trip.

-Billy's house.

"Billy, don't get me wrong but I don't think leather trousers are really my thing." Nancy grimaced as she stood in her vest and very tight leather trousers Billy had made. With a sigh, Billy nodded and rummaged through the pile of other outfits he had made for her. He handed her a black play suit with ruffles on the shoulders and pushed her back into his bathroom. Whilst she was changing, there was a knock on his bedroom door and in walked Zack, Freddie, Katie, Summer, Robert and Michelle, each taking seats around the now crowded bedroom.  
"Billy, this is hideous!" Came Nancy's horrified voice."No offense." She added politely.  
"Just come out. I bet it looks great." Called Billy.  
The bathroom door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Nancy. The rest of the group cracked up at the sight of her outfit. On someone who was girly, like Michelle or Eleni then it would be fine but on Nancy it just didn't look right.  
"I didn't know you were all coming over." Blushed Nancy, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Ugh! Your so difficult to dress Nancy Lifeson! I'm officially at a loss." Groaned Billy.  
"Why don't you just try something simple?" Suggested Katie receiving a grateful smile from Nancy.  
"Simple...hmm..." Billy muttered to himself as he pulled out a pair of black tapered jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. Nancy took them from him and went back into the bathroom to change.  
When she came out Billy was holding a pair of scissors. He made slits across the shoulders and chest before taking a step back. He added a studded belt and a pair of military boots before sitting Nancy down in his desk chair.  
"Now what?" She moaned.  
"Hair, make-up and Jewelery. Duh!"

It hadn;t escaped Freddie's notice than Nancy was keeping her arms firmly crossed against her stomach, hiding any scars on the inside.

As Billy began to work on Nancy's hair, Michelle started on her make-up. She had smoky eyes, dark plum lips and stylishly messy hair. Billy put on star earrings and necklace and gave Nancy a studded cuff bracelet and ring when she refused to unfold her arms. She turned her back on the group as she put on the jewelery Billy had given her. When she turned back Billy was holding up a leather jacket which Nancy happily put on. Billy stood back to admire his handiwork.  
(http :/ www .polyvore .com /nancy_lifeson /set ?id= 25963437) (Take out spaces for outfit)  
"I am a genius." He grinned, stepping to the side so the rest of the group could see.

Freddie was amazed. Not to say he didn't find Nancy attractive before but Billy and Michelle had the ability to use fashion, hair spray and make-up to enhance people's beauty. The green flecks in her hazel eyes seemed brighter and more vibrant.  
"Might want to close you mouth dude." Whispered a smirking Zack.

"Right then, now your ready, we can go." Summer jumped up from her seat on the floor and opened the bedroom door.  
"Wait. Go where?" Asked Nancy as everyone made to leave.  
"Interview and performance."  
Nancy's eyes widened. "On TV?" She received some nods and a few concerned gazes.  
"Summer can I have some warning next time?"  
Zack chuckled. "We thought you'd freak out if we told you sooner so we thought we'd leave it till last minute so you didn't have a choice."  
"Well...at least I'm not wearing leather trousers." She and Billy shared a laugh whilst the rest of the group looked on before heading off to the studio.


	7. It's Freddie isn't it?

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"It's Freddie isn't it?"_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (Me)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

**7 -**

After being handed a mic each the band took seats on the wooden chairs opposite the shows host who was waiting for his cue to start. The show was 'The Sound Garden' where bands would do a quick interview and then perform in the back yard stage set up. Nancy glanced around at the eager crowd, to the host and to the camera crew where Summer, Dewey, Billy and Michelle were watching.  
"You OK?" Whispered Tomika. Nancy nodded with a reassuring smile as the count down to 'on air' started.  
"Hey welcome back to The Sound Garden. This is the news we've all been waiting for. Who's going to front The School of Rock now Dewey's gone? We'll they're here now so lets find out! Welcome!" Grinned the host. "Nancy Lifeson, the hot new British front woman. How'd this all happen?"  
Nancy took a deep breath. "Well, I moved over here and ended up in Zack and Freddie's English class. They invited me to practice, Dewey asked me to perform and-"  
"And the rest is history." Smiled Freddie.  
The rest of the interview flew past in a blur and Nancy now found herself looking over the crowd, clutching onto her guitar. They played 'Teacher's pet' and 'Legend of the rent' as classics before playing the more recent 'Tribute'.

Eventually Nancy was safely secluded in a car with Freddie and Lawrence heading home. Lawrence had his head rested on Nancy's shoulder and was snoring peacefully and so Freddie decided to take the opportunity.  
"Nancy, I've been needing to talk to you." He started awkwardly. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes capturing his chocolate ones. "Um, well to put it plainly I kinda...um..y'know, like you. I was, uh, wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date...with me." He mumbled.  
"Stick it to the man." Mumbled Lawrence in his slumber causing Nancy to giggle.  
"Fredz, that'd be cool." She smiled a slight rosiness to her porcelain cheeks.

-Next day-  
"Hello?" Yawned Billy answering his phone.  
"Billy, I need your help, desperately."  
"Nancy?"  
"Yeah, I have a date and no clothes."  
"I'll be over in ten."

Sure enough ten minutes later and Billy arrived at Nancy's house and was rummaging through her drawers.  
"Do you even own a dress or a skirt of something?"  
"I have a couple in my wardrobe but I've never worn them."  
Billy went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a high waisted skirt, vest and blazer and handed them to her to go and change. (http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set?id= 27779621 Take out the spaces) Once she'd done he did her hair and make-up whilst hoping to find out who her date was.  
"If I guess right will you tell me?" He asked. Nancy nodded.  
"Do I know him then?" Another nod.  
"Hmm...Johnny from Biology?"  
"Cute but no."  
"Zack?"  
"No. You getting closer though."  
Billy thought for a moment before he remembered the way Freddie looks at her.  
"It's Freddie isn't it?"  
"Yeah but please don't say anything to anyone yet."  
Billy smiled as he looked over his handiwork. "My lips are sealed."


	8. Nancy, Your dates here!

**Title -** _Without you_

**Chapter title -** _"Nancy, your dates here."_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the School of Rock or any of the characters in it. The plot however and any other characters not recognized from the film are mine._

_**8-**_

"Ooh, you look nice Nancy, you off out?" Asked Brian from the hallway outside her bedroom. Without turning away from the mirror Nancy nodded. About five minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Freddie was stood in jeans, converse, tee shirt and blazer waiting for an answer. Eventually the door opened to reveal Vanessa.  
"Oh, hi. Freddie right?"  
Freddie nodded with a smile. "Is uh, is Nancy ready?"  
"So your her date?" Vanessa grinned standing back to let him in. "Nancy? Your dates here!"  
Freddie found himself blushing furiously as he heard Nancy coming downstairs. When he saw her slightly wavy messy hair, red lips and outfit, he was at a loss for words.  
"Wow, you look...uh..."  
"Gorgeous?" Guessed Vanessa. Freddie nodded dumbly.  
"Thanks. I'll see you later Nessa." Blushed Nancy pushing Freddie out of the door. "Sorry. Nessa and Brian can be pretty weird."  
"It's ok. At least I didn't get 20 questions like my parents would give you."  
The pair climbed into a cab an Freddie gave an address that Nancy didn't recognize. They pulled up outside a country manor type place and Nancy frowned as she got out of the cab. Freddie took her hand and lead her around the back where there was a large picnic blanket laid on the grass with a hamper on one corner and a few candles dotted around.  
"It's a friends house." Explained Freddie. "He;s gone on holiday and said I could borrow his garden." He spoke as he pulled Nancy over to the blanket and sat down. He pulled over the hamper and flipped over the lid. "We have white wine or beer. I didn't know what you'd like."  
"I'll have a beer, wine makes me strange." Smiled Nancy taking a bottle from Freddie.  
"I would've taken you to a restaurant but it didn't strike me as your scene."  
"Fredz you could've taken me to a dump and I'd have been happy."  
"I'll drink to that." Freddie laughed clinking his bottle against hers.

They spent the night talking about anything and everything before realizing it was half twelve.  
"We should probably get home." Pouted Nancy. Freddie nodded and helped Nancy up. The pair decided to walk the short distance home, hand in hand.  
Once outside Nancy's house they turned in to face each other.  
"Thanks for tonight Fredz."  
"My pleasure."  
Freddie slowly leant forward, stopping just in front of Nancy's face. She closed the distance between them, pressing their lips firmly together. Eventually they pulled apart, smiles on their faces. Nancy pecked the corner of his mouth before heading inside with a wave. Freddie waved at the door before heading home, a silly grin never slipping.


End file.
